demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hades Lord of the Dead
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:SWZala/Claiming/Hades Lord of the Dead-20100515031752 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 11:34, 15 May 2010 SO................ So your like Lord Hades????? Wait did you claims Leafwisker yet??????? he really wants to be claimed:] Uh, she. I'm a girl. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 17:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) um yeah sorry i now know i just thought of that i saw your comment on my way back to fix it i was like holy crap shes a girl, again sorry Dad just one quick thing..... Did you hear Zeus comment on me and Alexender? I was really upset and s is Alexender. But hes super happy to be coming to meet you this weekend! <3 Ghost Hello. Hello, brother. How have you been? We, the gods, have agreed to not obliterate the mortal scapegrace who calls himslef Warboss. I do agree he deserves death, but we are tring a new technique called mercy. If he insults us once again, you have my permission to drag him to Tarturus. Oh, and Appollo will send the Drachmas to your palce via Hermes Mail Inc. ~~Zeus, Lord of the Sky. PS: Try not to miss the Summer Solstice meeting this year. Hello Lord Hades. nevermind the cat thing... -_-;. ---Kiyak Hello Lord Hades. Um I have a question on being claimed, if maybe you could help me with that. You probably don't have time to and all, but I was just wandering if you coould help. I've asked Lord Aiwon (I think thats how you spell it)about 3 days ago and i guess he just hasnt had the time, but you see I am a very impatient creature, and so i like to go to all the sources I can find. I think that maybe my parent might be Apollo but I'm not sure. Can you please help? Thank You With all due respect, Mystify Hey, Dad? Could you officially claim me? Thanks. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 18:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hades, how are you doing? Why did you burn my buttocks yesterday? Answer me soon. Sincerely, WaterBoy Yea Dad, can please OFFICIALLY calim me 2? Crazydude45678 03:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Grovel? I will never grovel to the likes of you i will never ask for mercy for i am the only one that will show it Warboss95 02:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ian wants you... (it involves Zala) he asked me to come and get you father Hades. if your on he says you should go to the blog "The Time has come..." and uh... sorry for the impatience but its about ZALA! ~Kiyak, your daughter Hades, me, warboss kiyak and catgirl found a way to bring zala back to LIFE! SO GO TO THE BLOG CALLED THE TIME HAS COME SO WE CAN GET ZALA!!!!!!!!!! Hello, father. I believe Iansgameroom (Ian) has found a way to bring Zala back, however you may only use it once a year and after Sunday we'll have to wait. Here is the blog: The Time has come.... Thank you, father. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 17:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC)